Dias de felicidad
by Cintia Sand
Summary: ¨ Quisiera saber el sentido de este amor doloroso y enfermo. Ahora que termino no puedo evitar extrañarlo, lo anhelo tanto que a veces pienso que voy a morirme de deseo y de dolor…¨ EnvyXED. Contiene Yaoi y lemon mas adelante.


Holas! este es un EnvyX Ed que escribi hace poco, no estoy muy conforme con la historia. Asi que aqui se las traigo, diganme que opinan. Si hay interes, subire mas capitulos.

Cintia Elric

¨ Quisiera saber el sentido de este amor doloroso y enfermo. Ahora que termino no puedo evitar extrañarlo, lo anhelo tanto que a veces pienso que voy a morirme de deseo y de dolor…¨

Ese pensamiento asaltaba a Edward Elric, acostado en una mugrosa cama, que era lo único que adornaba el miserable cuarto de paredes húmedas, que había sido tantas veces testigo de sus pecados…

. Entonces cerró los ojos e imagino la voz fría y susurrante, las manos suaves y heladas subir por su espalda debajo de la remera.

…¨ Edward…matalo…júramelo ¨…

Sus ojos dorados se abrieron y recorrieron la habitación llenos de miedo y confusión. El no estaba allí, de nuevo se había dejado engañar por su mente…el había muerto…

Debería volver con Al se dijo. Pero sus piernas no le respondían, estaba atado a ese lugar…por su miedo, por su amor,…por su culpa…

Hubiera querido quedarse allí y que su cuerpo se deteriorase poco a poco hasta desaparecer, pero no podía morir, por lo menos no, hasta haberle devuelto su cuerpo a Al. Se giro hacia el banco de madera que había al costado de la cama, tomo conciencia del hedor de las sabanas, olían a sangre, y también olían a el…

…Envy….

Del banco tomo una banda negra de cabello, había un triangulo en ella. Fue en lo primero que se fijo de su excéntrico vestuario cuando lo conoció. Esa fatídica noche en el laboratorio cinco… ¡Maldito desgraciado¡como lo había odiado!

No solo lo molestaba con su estatura, sino que era un homúnculo, un ser sin alma…Alguien capaz de matar sin escrúpulos.

Fue después de ese día que empezó a perseguirlo, a veces se transformaba en Al o en el mismo, lo alejaba de los cuarteles, y lo arrinconaba en algún callejón. Al principio fueron luchas sin sentido. Ed se preguntaba que tendría contra el….había oído como llamaba bastardo a su padre… allí empezó a sospechar…

Se puso boca arriba en la cama, y mientras miraba las manchas de humedad del techo se dio cuenta que no recordaba como había empezado todo, solo supo que de un día para otro había pasado a estar entre las piernas de Envy, besando sus labios aterciopelados y apagando su libido dentro de el.

Los juegos fueron haciéndose mas frecuentes y prolongados. Envy se aparecía como algunos de sus conocidos y le hacia alguna seña, el lo perseguía, luchaban y después acaban teniendo sexo como animales en el suelo. Después Envy se vestía rápidamente y salía corriendo, dejando a Edward semi-desnudo y ahogado en sus preguntas…

¡Oh y cuantas veces se había reprendido a si mismo por ceder!…Pero una vez que la criatura se aparecía ante el con sus ojos oscuros fijos en los suyos dorados, dejaba de pensar…

Poco a poco se fue resignando a su doble vida.

Un día Envy se salteo por completo la ¨ lucha preliminar ¨ y arrastro a Ed por un callejón sin permitirle replicar, el callejón era un laberinto y corrieron casi por diez minutos a toda velocidad sin parar, hasta que una pared les sello el paso, Envy pateo una desvencijada puerta trampa que había bajo ellos.

Edward estaba en la duda constante de atacar o no, quizás Envy se había cansado de los ¨ jueguitos ¨ y había decidido entregarlo a los otros homúnculos.

¨ Mejor…¨ se dijo a si mismo Así podría deshacerse de ese estilo de vida que le avergonzaba, y quizás descubrir de paso algunas cosas sobre la piedra.

Tu primero enano… le dijo al rubio.

Ed como era lógico reacciono con ira No me digas así! le grito completamente sacado y Envy rió.

Sin embargo hizo caso de la orden y salto por la abertura, casi se le acalambran las piernas al aterrizar…era mas profundo de lo que había imaginado. Solo vio ante si un pasillo amplio, oscuro y húmedo, parecía haber sido un laboratorio alquímico abandonado. A Edward esto no le cayo nada bien, así que transmuto su automail, y empezó a caminar con cautela hacia el final del corredor donde había luz…Un golpe seco detrás suyo le aviso que Envy había bajado, paso por delante de Edward caminando tranquilamente y al final del pasillo doblo a la derecha, Edward lo siguió.

No estaba listo para lo que vería después, había pensado que Envy lo llevaría a una trampa, quizás un lugar equivalente al laboratorio cinco, donde estarían el resto de esas criaturas esperándolo…pero frente a el se extendía una habitación pequeña de paredes grises y despintadas, con una mesa, una silla, un banco y…una cama…

Envy estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

Ya se estaba volviendo incomodo en los callejones…le dijo el homúnculo y con una mano acaricio las sabanas blancas; palmeo el lugar junto a el, en una invitación a que Edward se sentara.

El alquimista de acero no salía de su estupefacción, se había quedado viendo a Envy con la boca abierta. Antes de que entraran moscas en la boca de su amante Envy se levanto de la cama, lo tomo por la cintura lentamente, y no borrando nunca la sonrisa de su cara lo atrajo hacia la cama, acomodándose debajo de el, Ed todavía lo miraba sorprendido.

Envy rió…

No vas a trasmutar esa cosa? Le dijo pasándole los brazos por detrás del cuello.O tienes pensado algún juego sadomasoquista?

Ed no pudo evitar sonreír y volvió su brazo a la normalidad…


End file.
